A Daughter of Lorien
by Obsidian Webb
Summary: If it gets worse, I'll change the rating! Imaran runs into the Fellowship outside Moria. Read and review! Flames will be used to light campfires at Pennsic next month.


Where am I? Why don't I have any memories? What's happened? An elf ran through the forest. Once she woke up, all that she knew was that she wanted to be out of there and fast. There was a horrible, sticky feeling in her throat and her limbs were unusually strong, her legs pumping as fast as they could to get her away from the pit she had been lying in.  
  
Gold and silver lines were entwined on the leather quiver and green and black plumes poked out from the edge of the casing. Hooked onto the quiver was her re curve, strung and ready to be brought out at the last needed moment. Her cloak was worn at the edges from mud drying and being brushed off, dragged on the ground and stepped on. Travel worn. Her black cotehardie with black buttons moved as she did with urgency in the very rustle. Under the dress was a pair of dark green pants that helped her keep warm.  
  
She stopped as soon as she heard movement. The girl was desperately looking around, trying to find where the noise was from. The silence echoed through her head.  
  
In seconds, she was poised, ready to shoot the arrow into the man in front of her.  
  
The man took a sharp intake of breath from the surprise the girl brought to him. Her face was dirt streaked, her clothes worn and her pale hair tangled. Her eyes were of the silvery blue color, penetrating all in sight. She stared to a point at the back of his head with fear in her eyes.  
  
More people came behind him. A dwarf. Four hobbits. A man. An elf. A wizard. She looked around, frightened for her life. The tip of her arrow pointed to each of them hurriedly, but remained back and focused on the man.  
  
"Hello." Boromir said surprised. He took a step forward, advancing on the girl. She mirrored him, taking a step back, her eyes wide with fear. Boromir looked to the rest of the group. "What is your name?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, but in the place of words, chokes and coughs came. The thoughts were formed, but her voice failed and her mouth forgot how to talk.  
  
Boromir advanced again, but the girl backed away further, her arrow pointed, aimed, and ready. "We do not wish to harm you." Boromir said slowly.  
  
Go away! Her head screamed her mouth not conveying to her commands. She remained expressionless; staring wide eyed to the man in front of her.  
  
"Let me try." Legolas said, slowly advancing and pulling Boromir back.  
  
The focus of the arrow was now on the Legolas, the steady eye behind it wide and afraid. She backed to a rock. He gently unarmed her, taking the bow and arrow, releasing the tension of the string and laying them on the ground. She backed down into the corner between the ground and the hard rock. She was now crouched, her knees up against her chest and her arms covering her head, trying to protect herself from the harm he may do.  
  
"Do not be afraid," Legolas said in his native, elven tongue. "I will not hurt you." The girl seemed soothed by his words, and looked strangely up at him. He kneeled down on the ground in front of her. Legolas pushed her tangled hair from her face to reveal the pointed ears. "She is an elf." Legolas said, looking directly to the elven girl in front of him. He said this not only to identify her race to the company, but also to confirm it to the girl, who was confused. "Lorien."  
  
"Can she talk?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"I have yet to find out." Legolas said, touching the girl's forehead. He placed his hands on her cheeks, holding her head. The girl started to feel fear and gripped onto his wrists to keep him from doing something harmful.  
  
Then Legolas attempted to enter her mind.  
  
He looked hard into her eyes. The girl became afraid, her eyes widening, her breathing becoming harder. And after a second, a spark flew from the midpoint of their glares and Legolas shot back and to Gandalf's feet.  
  
"What happened?" asked Boromir, rushing to help Legolas up.  
  
"She blocked me. She's too afraid." Legolas said, standing up and looking to the girl, who was starting to daze from all the residual power.  
  
"Why don't I give it a try?" Gandalf said, starting to bend down. The girl immediately awoke from her trance and sat back straight against the rock, trying to get as far away as possible.  
  
"No." Legolas said hurriedly, pulling Gandalf up from his knees. "You will only be met at the same end."  
  
"Well what do we do?" asked Pippin, walking slowly to the girl with Merry.  
  
"I say leave her here." Said Gimli. "We have enough on this quest."  
  
"I am afraid that your enmity towards elves, Master Dwarf," said Aragorn, "Shall not cloud our judgement." Aragorn turned to Gandalf. "What shall we do with her?"  
  
Gandalf looked to each member of the fellowship carefully and then to the girl. She may be afraid, but she definitely should not be left alone. He had a strange feeling about this girl. She may be more help than realized.  
  
"She shall come with us." Gandalf said to the group. "Do you know the way through Moria?" He asked her.  
  
The girl looked around and rested her eyes on Legolas. He gave her a solemn nod. The girl nodded and stood up. Gandalf noticed all her movements. Especially when she rested her eyes on the elf.  
  
"That's a good girl." Gandalf said in elvish, stroking her shoulder. She relaxed. She knew now that she was in worthy hands. "Then you can help us." Gandalf smiled and turned to everyone else. "We make for the walls by evening. Legolas, a word." Legolas nodded and as soon as they were off, Legolas walked next to the wizard.  
  
"What is your will?" He asked, looking straight ahead to the girl, who was leading the troupe.  
  
"I want you to try to find out her name." Gandalf said. "The next time we stop, take her to the side and try to find it out. Make sure to try to cure her mute. She trusts you more than anyone here. She is afraid and lost."  
  
"Yes." Legolas said.  
  
"I put her under your care until her senses return for she may be a bit disoriented."  
  
"I understand. I shall never let her out of my sight." 


End file.
